Bezimienna
by nefrowiec
Summary: Five nienawidziła niedokończonych spraw. Od małego zawsze doprowadzała wszelkie sprawy do końca. Łatka do kanonu, angst.


Five nigdy nie miała imienia i fakt ten trochę ją irytował. W Ameryce wszystkie gwiazdy miały jakieś imię, to był ich znak rozpoznawczy. Nawet na ulicy słyszała z każdej strony nawoływanie do jakieś Susan czy Jenny. Jednak ona, odkąd pamiętała, była tylko Five.

Wiedziała jak nazywają ją w korporacji. „White Vixen", Biała Lisica. Nawet pasowało, ale to nie imię, które można by umieścić na paszporcie czy butelce perfum. Chociaż... być może na buteleczkę lakieru będzie jak znalazł.

Tym razem wybrała kolor perłowy, który pieczołowicie nakładała warstwami na paznokcie. Była pewna, że jej biuro już przesiąkło ostrym zapachem lakieru, ale miała to w nosie. Gdyby tylko głowa przestała ją tak cholernie boleć...

Wyciągnęła rękę przed siebie, podziwiając efekt. Kiedyś nie mogła pozwolić sobie na takie luksusy, więc teraz kupowała najdroższe kosmetyki, ciuchy, sprzęt elektroniczny. Nic jednak nie mogło oddać jej straconych w ośrodku lat.

Jak każde dziecko, biorące udział w projekcie „Atena", Five była geniuszem. Szczególnie interesowały ją gry planszowe, ale najbardziej kochała szachy. Siadała nad planszą i ustawiała zrobione z kości słoniowej bierki. Gdy zaczynała się gra, świat przestawał istnieć. Monotonne buczenie maszyn, które były dookoła nich, krzyki innych dzieci, wszechogarniająca biel – wszystko znikało. Była tylko ona i jej plansza, jej gra. Jednakże, gra w pojedynkę nie była żadną zabawą, więc kiedy jedna z dziewczynek, Eleven, zaproponowała, że chętnie się przyłączy, zimne spojrzenie, nie pasujące ani trochę do pięciolatki, przeszyło ją i Five odparła spokojnym głosem:

Dobrze, ale jak przegrasz, połamię ci palec u lewej ręki.

Eleven zareagowała na tę groźbę śmiechem, nie traktując słów dziewczynki na poważnie. Five przyjrzała się smukłym placom koleżanki i też uśmiechnęła się lekko, wyobrażając sobie, jaki trzask wydadzą łamane kości.

Naturalnie, Eleven przegrała tę partię. Five uniosła lekko brew. Cała partia zajęła im mniej niż dziesięć minut.

Nie spodziewałam się wiele po osobie, która woli kwiatki od szachów – mruknęła. Eleven wygięła usta w podkówkę, a wtedy Five obdarzyła ją ciepłym uśmiechem.

Nie ma co płakać – zamruczała słodko. Eleven pociągnęła nosem i spojrzała na nią z lekkim uśmiechem. Przyjaźnie były w ośrodku rzadkością, gdyż, jak każdy geniusz, dzieci były indywidualistami, więc dziewczynka zapewne pomyślała, że właśnie znalazła nową przyjaciółkę. - Pokażesz mi swoją rękę?

Niepomna wcześniejszych słów, Eleven podała jej rękę, a wtedy Five uchwyciła ją mocno i wygięła palec wskazujący do tyłu. Rozległ się ohydny trzask i Eleven zawyła z bólu, zalewając się od razu łzami. Pielęgniarka natychmiast odciągnęła Five do tyłu, a dwie inne zabrały rozhisteryzowaną Eleven do punktu medycznego.

Five nieźle się za to dostało. Nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy dostała karę, ale tym razem była ona o wiele surowsza niż poprzednie. Terapia elektrowstrząsowa. Bolesna, ale pobudzająca szare komórki do myślenia, czyli dwa w jednym.

Kiedy Five przestała szamotać się w fotelu i odpięto skórzane pasy, którymi była przymocowana do fotela, mruknęła do pielęgniarki:

Ładne ma pani paznokcie.

Wieści o terrorystycznych zamachach w Tokio szybko dotarły do Ameryki. Five leżała na ogromnym łóżku, wodząc powoli stopami po atłasowej pościeli. Obok niej spał jakiś mężczyzna. Zerknęła na niego z niechęcią. Amerykanie byli odpychający, chociaż kraj w sam sobie był nawet znośny. Ci, co nim rządzili, byli dla Five idiotami. Uważała, że to tak, jakby dać moc rządzenia małpie.

Od razu poznała Nine i Twelve z ich nagrań. Wszędzie poznałaby te głosy, mimo że były już po mutacji. Ale nie było mowy o pomyłce.

Five wybrała numer na telefonie. Zawieszka zrobiona z brylantów zagrzechotała cicho, gdy przytknęła telefon do ucha.

Jones? Kwatera główna już wie o...? Ach, tak? Oczywiście, że jadę. - Na jej wąskie wargi wypłynął paskudny uśmiech. - Mam pewnie niedokończone sprawy do załatwienia.

Od tej pory żadne dziecko nie zbliżało się do niej i na powrót została sama. Nie przeszkadzało jej to, gdyż dawno temu przywykła do samotności.

Po regularnych zastrzykach, przyszedł czas na zwyczajowy relaks. Pojęcie „relaksu" w ośrodku było jednakże inne. Dzieci miały przez dwie godziny ćwiczyć umysł, wykonując przeróżne czynności, jak gry pamięciowe, obowiązkowa lektura magazynów naukowych i tym podobne. Na szczęście dla Five szachy były wystarczającą stymulującą mózg czynnością, więc zostawiono ją w spokoju.

Ustawiała właśnie pionki, gdy ktoś usiadł naprzeciwko niej. Uniosła wzrok i ujrzała chłopca w okularach, który zerkał na planszę i marszczył brwi.

Nie możesz tu siedzieć – powiedziała. - Inni mają zakaz zabawy ze mną.

Nie mam nic innego do roboty – burknął. - Chciałem włamać się do ich pokoju i porobić coś na komputerze, ale mnie złapali i wrzucili tutaj.

Five uniosła brwi. Chłopak musiał być stosunkowo nowy, skoro nie znał panujących tu przepisów i nie został ukarany.

Jaki masz numer? - spytała. Dzieci nie miały tu imion. Obdarto je z jedynej rzeczy, cząstki, która mogłaby należeć do nich. Nikt nie pytał „Jak masz na imię?". Były tylko numery.

Nine – odparł.

Hm. Był tutaj Nine przed tobą. Zapewne już nie żyje.

Chłopak pokiwał głową, jakby to była naturalna kolej rzeczy.

Grasz czarnymi, ja zaczynam – powiedziała.

Rozegrali dwadzieścia partii, z czego Five wygrała piętnaście. Po dwóch godzinach, pierwszy raz, czuła się zmęczona. Zerknęła na Nine. Oczy chłopaka wpatrywały się w planszę w skupieniu. Jego spojrzenie było dojrzałe, niepasujące do dziecka. Wodził wzrokiem po planszy, jakby nad czymś rozmyślając.

Jutro też możemy zagrać – zadecydował w końcu.

Five przytaknęła i było w tym potaknięciu nawet trochę pokory. W końcu już po czwartej partii zadecydowała, że Nine łatwo nie da połamać sobie palców.

Klimat w Tokio był inny. W powietrzu wciąż było czuć spaliny i było tłoczno jak w Nowym Jorku, jednakże Five czuła się tu swobodniej. Nawet jej białe włosy nie budziły powszechnego zainteresowania. Ludzie przemykali obok niej, nie zwracając na nią najmniejszej uwagi.

' Są zajęci dwójką terrorystów i nawet nie wiedzą, że trzeci maszeruje sobie pośród nich', pomyślała z rozbawieniem. Póki co nie miała zamiaru podejmować jeszcze kroków. Chciała popatrzeć, co też jej dwóch ulubieńców planuje.

Ach, to takie nostalgiczne – mruknęła z rozkoszą.

Popołudnie tego dnia było chłodne. Dzieci odbywały ćwiczenia relaksacyjne w świetlicy, a pielęgniarki snuły się, niczym zjawy, rozmawiając ze sobą od czasu do czasu. Five i Nine siedzieli przy stoliku, pochyleni nad planszą. Wcześniej często towarzyszył im przyjaciel Nine – Twelve. Dziewczynka zauważyła, że chłopcy byli niesamowicie blisko, przy czym Nine był bardziej jak starszy brat. Widok ich w separacji był rzadki, ale jeszcze wtedy nie podejrzewała, że był to zwiastun nadchodzącej katastrofy.

Ta partia była wyjątkowo intensywna i Five zagryzała nerwowo wargę. Nine miał jeden ruch, który zagrażał jej królowej, więc praktycznie mogli już ogłosić, że był szach mat, a jednak nie mogła znieść myśli, że zostanie pokonana. Napawało ją to goryczą porażki.

Na co czekasz? - warknął rozdrażniony Nine. Zerknęła na niego zaskoczona. Nie sądziła, że chłopiec bierze tę grę na poważnie. Poza tym, od początku gry wydawał się czymś poddenerwowany i rozkojarzony, a mimo to i tak udało mu się wygrać.

Ja... nie mogę tu przegrać – odparła zdecydowanie. Nine przewrócił oczami.

Nie możesz tak myśleć, bo nigdy nie wygrasz. W poprzednich partiach byłaś dobra, bo miałaś swój styl gry. Ale boisz się ryzyka, Five. Czasem, by wygrać, musisz poświęcić królową.

Zagryzła wargę.

Jeszcze ra...!

Jej słowa przerwał potężny huk, który zaraz zagłuszyło wycie alarmu. Wśród dzieci wybuchła panika. Pielęgniarki zerwały się do ewakuacji, gdy do pokoju wtargnęły nagle płomienie, rozprzestrzeniając się w zawrotnym tempie. Five usłyszała wrzaski dzieci, których ubrania zajęły się ogniem. Sama nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy biegła na zewnątrz za Nine, a potem za Twelve, który do nich dołączył. Przed nimi rozciągało się ogromne podwórze, na które czasem pozwalano im wyjść.

Twelve, płot! - wrzasnął Nine.

W porządku, nie jest już pod napięciem! - odkrzyknął chłopiec. - Musimy tylko uważać na kolce na samej górze!

Five czuła dym w płucach, które piekły ją od biegu. Nine i Twelve oddalali się od niej i w końcu zwolniła. Wśród ich dwójki nie było dla niej miejsca. Nie pasowała tam, zupełnie jak nie pasowała nigdzie w tym zapomnianym przez Boga miejscu. Na plecach czuła już gorące języki ognia i uśmiechnęła się. Wszystko nagle wydało jej się niesamowicie zabawne. Ośrodka już nie było, a od wolności dzielił ją tylko płot, na który nie potrafiła się wspiąć. Zawsze miała problemy z ćwiczeniami fizycznymi. Tyle, że tym razem razem oznaczało to jej śmierć.

Five! - Krzyk Nine wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Chłopcy byli już praktycznie po drugiej stronie.

Roześmiała się, pomimo bólu w płucach, i pozwoliła, by przyjemne ciepło ogarnęło jej ciało.

Wtedy właśnie została przygarnięta przez Amerykanów. Gdy w wieku czternastu lat zrobiła doktorat na temat użycia niebezpiecznych środków chemicznych jako broni masowej zagłady, przyjęto ją do grupy antyterrorystycznej, a potem awansowała już tylko wyżej. Jej silny charakter, brak współczucia oraz ambicja starannie zakryły socjopatyczne zdolności i zostały pozytywnie przyjęte przez amerykańskich kolegów. Była pożądana, mimo młodego wieku, ale niektórzy się jej obawiali i schodzili jej z drogi. Gdy maszerowała korytarzem, otaczała ją chmura perfum i mroczna aura. W jej fiołkowych oczach czaiło się niebezpieczeństwo.

Jedynym wspomnieniem jej poprzedniego życia były powracające bóle głowy oraz oparzenia trzeciego stopnia na plecach. Paskudne placki stopionej skóry, podtrzymywanej sztucznie, dzięki licznym operacjom, były przypomnieniem, że są pewne sprawy, które musi dokończyć.

Gdy ona i Nine spotkali się po latach, oboje doskonale wiedzieli, co chcą dokończyć. Jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło, by Five wiedziała, że zarówno on jak i Twelve także umierają. Uznała, że to przykre, że tak genialne umysły trawią same siebie, by w końcu zgasnąć, a potem zgnić. Ale cóż, cała trójka była złoczyńcami, którym udało się przeżyć. Dla takich osób nigdy nie było szczęśliwego zakończenia.

Tę partię szachów odczuło całe Tokio. Nie obyło się bez ofiar. Urocza Lisa była doskonałym elementem, który należało włączyć do gry, ale wciąż nie była ona królową. Five była nią nawet zaintrygowana i zignorowała chęć, by zabić ją, gdy była w jej apartamencie. Pogratulowała sobie tego pomysłu później, gdy na własne oczy zobaczyła, jakich wyborów musieli dokonać Twelve i Nine. Była to, doprawdy, urocza drama.

Jednakże Five czuła, że gra dobiega końca. Bóle głowy były już nie do zniesienia i prawie traciła przez nie wzrok. Pierwszy zmysł, który się traci przy śmierci.

Widząc poturbowanego Nine, leżącego na autostradzie, czuła się, jakby nagle stali na planszy. Nie było żadnego pościgu, nie było samochodów. Nie było niczego. Tylko dwójka geniuszy, patrząca na siebie w milczeniu.

Miałeś rację, pomyślała i miała nadzieję, że jej oczy mówią to, co myśli głowa.

Muszę poświęcić królową – mruknęła tak cicho, że tylko ona była w stanie usłyszeć te słowa. Wycelowała pistolet w kałużę benzyny i pociągnęła za spust. Po chwili poczuła znajome ciepło. Od dawna unikała ognia, sama stała się chłodna, niczym marmurowy posąg. Teraz ze spokojem oddawała się w jego objęcia, obserwując jak ciemne oczy Nine wypełniają się przerażeniem.

Czego dramatyzujesz, głupcze, niedługo znowu przyjdziesz zagrać ze mną w szachy.

Żałowała tylko, że umiera bezimienna. „Biała Lisica" zdecydowanie nie wyglądałaby dobrze na nagrobku.


End file.
